Over the years, packaging technologies have evolved to develop smaller, cheaper, more reliable, and more environmentally-friendly packages. For example, chip-scale packaging technologies have been developed that employ direct surface mountable packages. Flat no-lead packaging technologies, such as quad-flat no-leads (QFN) packaging technologies, physically and electrically connect integrated circuit chips to printed circuit boards. Flat no-lead packaging technologies typically employ a lead-frame that includes an integrated circuit chip (die) mounted thereon. The die may be electrically interconnected with the lead-frame through wire-bonding technology or flip-chip technology.